


outfit of the day

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Could be either, Could be neither, Date Night, Dresses, Established Relationship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Pansexual Rowena MacLeod, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Relationship, Rowena is wardrobe goals, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural), The Ghostfacers (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: a minor point of contention has you submitting. again.





	outfit of the day

*

Honestly, it was your own fault for not anticipating this.

Really though, common sense should have dictated-

But this was Rowena of course, and while she was perhaps one of the most brilliant minds in the whole of Creation, she wasn't always the brightest fish in the shed.

Everyone had their moments, and for the time being, it seemed that you were tied with one another.

"Ro. My love, my darling: what on Earth are you wearing?"

She seemed just as gobsmacked, eyes drifting critically over every last inch of your frame. "Dearest, I think I should be asking you the same."

Varying interests and senses of style had often proved contentious between the two of you; her extravagance and grace often contradicted your more conservatively casual nature. Often, neither you nor your centuries-old companion found this to cause any real division between you, taking each conflict in stride.

But in this instance, you were unsure if you could overlook her attire, and, tragically, nor did she could tolerate yours.

"I said we needed to go for 'subtle,' luv."

"Aye. Subtle as one can get for Ocean, not for the local tavern."

You heaved a tired sigh, gently rubbing the tension from the bridge of your nose. Part of you longed to join her in unnecessary modishness, silently marveling at the silhouette framed by cascading silk and chiffon, silvered sequins sparkling with each movement. Her hair was held together in a rare up-do, lavishness consistent in the diamond encrusted pins holding delicate curls in place.

She was exquisite, sophisticated, refinement incarnate.

And she would certainly take at least an hour for her to assemble a less enticing ensemble.

You frowned, narrowing your eyes at the playfully innocent expression she had adorned, a knowing smile slowly creeping across her features.

"We can watch the intolerable Ghostfacers when we get back."

Dammit, she had you.

You steadily approached her, faux anger showing in the finger you leveled at her chest. "It's gonna cost you more than that, sweetheart."

There was absolutely nothing save wickedness in her countenance at the threat, a light shrug offered in response. "I suppose we could always work out some sort of... arrangement."

As her voice dipped on the final word, you dropped your hand, rolling your eyes as you returned to your bedroom, seeking out a more complementary selection.

"Gimme ten minutes," you called over your shoulder, door clicking shut behind you.

"No rush, dearest!"

You glanced into the mirror, shaking your head at the clearly besotted look on your face.

You were in too deep, and yet, somehow, you couldn't seem to find a part of that fact you didn't enjoy.

Damned charming witches anyway.

*


End file.
